reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gunman for real/Exodus
The Goverment didn´t like this. They had win huges amounts of money from stolen gold. They were dealing with local gangs and criminals. After The Hanging Rock Gang eradicated Walton´s gang, Nate Johns requested an arrest warrant for the gang and they were called Public Enemies of the U.S. ------------- ------------------ -------- Connor Callahan woke up in his farmhouse, in Pleasance house. He was living there with the rest of the gang, Dr. Lane Davis and Billy Sanchez. That morning, his friend Charlie Burg was desperatedn to tell it to his friend Connor. They were pursuing him. Charlie told him about Walton´s Gang and their deal, he told them that now they were former outlaws. Connor couldn´t believe it. He had to run. There was a problem, they knew were he lived. Charlie said that he would handle the problem, and told Connor and his gang to mount their horses and go away. Connor saddled his horse, American Standardbred he was. Before mounting it, he said goodbye to his friend, to his house, and to his life. Now he had to live as an outlaw. With tears in his eyes, he turned back for the last time, to see Charlie and in the distance a Cavalry of the American Army approaching. The gang galloped as fast as they could. They would go to Mexico, Billy Sanchez had friends there. Inside a fort they would be safe, Billy suggested going to Tesoro Azul. They wouldn´t enjoy to much hospitality, but they would be far from The Army´s jurisdiction. -------- -------------- ------- The Army Captain approached to Charlie. Once Everyone was inspecting Pleasance house, he dismounted his horse. He asked the lawman were the gang was, Charlie Burg told them he didn´t know, that they would probably be in Tall Trees. But the Army had already revised that territory. The Captain knew he was lying. He called him a traitor and came near him. Charlie told them he had nothing to do with the gang, but the Captain didn´t believe him. He took out his High-Power pistol and aimed for Charlie´s head. Charlie started begging him and asked for mercy. The Army Captain pulled the trigger. With no pain, Charlie fell down. Then he turned back to his soldiers, and said that as he did with the lawman, every allie of The Hanging Rock Gang should be pursued and killed, for they were their enemies now. ---------- ---------- --------- It was a bright day when day arrived to Tesoro Azul. Antonio Xavier opened the door for them. He was one of Billy´s best friend. Inside the fort and in the gang, Billy was very respected and so were his friends. They were offered a place to sleep inside a church. Connor wondered why there would be so much explosives inside it. On top of it, it had a deck. Connor saw it as a defensible place and ordered the men to put sandbags and ammo chests there. He knew getting away from the American Army wasn´t easy. They would need to become nomadics. He went down the ladder and started to inspect the place. For now the bandits were their friends, but he didn´t like the fact that they kept prostitutes inside the houses. One of them was Billy´s sister, María Sanchez. She was a young and beautiful women and she had escaped from Las Hermanas when she was eleven years old. She regretted it. Now she was living the worst life she could imagine. Lane Davis took a bottle of tequila and started drinking. Soon the bottle was empty. One thing he hadn´t told the gang, he was an alcoholic. A prostitute tried to persuade him, but he told her he was once a married man, that he had a family. Walton´s gang had set his house on fire with his family inside it, now he had realized that the money they had got, went to the Goverment. The woman was very sorry for him, she told him that she had come to Tesoro Azul because his family was being pursued. She had dark skin and was tall with black hair. Her name was Jenny. The gang slept there that night. The place was cold, but they were safe. Connor couldn´t sleep that night. He knew his friend had been killed at that place. He had given his life for him, everything that a friend could do. He was happy to had him as a friend. At once, he turned of the light and went to bed. ------- ----------- ------------ The next morning they woke up when they heard horse tramplings. Connor grabbed his gun and loaded it. So did the rest of the bandits. Antonio Xavier stayed next to the front door, with his revolver in hand. They all stayed in silence, in cover with their guns ready. The Army breached a door with dinamite. and started inspecting the place. A soldier turned back and told the rest of the Army the place was empty, then he heard a metal click and a shot. His head twisted backwards. Then the gunfire started. From behind the houses, the bandits were killing every soldier. Connor took aim and shot The Army Captain. The Captain dodged and the bullet hit him in his arm. Dr. Lane Davis was holding them from the front door with is Schofield revolver. Soon the Army Batallion was outnumered and ran away to the Northeast. Connor took that as an opportunity, climbed to the roof of the house and grabed his Rolling Block rifle. He aimed and shot one of the soldiers. Loaded. Then aimed again and shot the Army Captain in his back. They had been succesful. Billy checked if his people were ok. They found a woman in the floor, in her own pool of blood. Lane ran to her. She was Jenny. He angrily shouted to the heavens while holding her body. Misfortune followed him to every place that he went. Lane´s hands were now covered with Jenny´s blood. Connor realized, they were starting an exodus, and were feeling the consecuences of it. Category:Blog posts